Zig Zag
by blaanderstark
Summary: Kurt zigs when Blaine expects him to zag, and it isn't until he's lying in a hospital bed that Blaine realizes it's a trait that he's inherited from Burt Hummel.


**I was writerblocked for **_**Falter**_** and this popped into my head, and so I wrote it. A bit late, but I needed to write this. On the bright side I was unblocked after and wrote an entire chapter for **_**Falter**_**. It should be up sometime today. Reviews are worshipped and fawned over.  
**

Blaine hates hospitals. His history with them are full of bad memories, from the time he fell off of his bike at the age of six and fractured his wrist to the Sadie Hawkins incident. None of his memories here have ever been particularly positive. When his father had managed to drag himself away from his work long enough to show that he cared he was cold and distant instead of concerned and loving. He would only stay long enough to express his disappointment. His mother had always been warmer, but _always_ had a look of sadness when she watched over her son. Blaine _hated _that look of pity.

Burt, however, was an entirely different story. You could see the emotion etched into his face, every single piece of emotion was written across his face. Blaine could see the anger boiling just beneath the surface. It rolled off of him in waves from the second he stepped into the emergency room and enveloped Kurt and then Finn in two of the longest hugs he'd ever seen the elder Hummel give. He squeezed Blaine's foot in a show of support before going to find the doctor or a nurse to get an update. Blaine half expected him to yell or scream in frustration or anger.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks softly, grasping Blaine's trembling hand tightly in between his own two. "Are you still in pain? Do you want me to go get a nurse?"

Blaine's smile was forced, but he managed to shake his head from side to side without much pain. Burt re-entered the room a few minutes later to relay the information he'd received.

"I'm—" Blaine closes his good eye and waited for the inevitable, the _I'm disappointed in you_, the _you deserved it_, _this should teach you a lesson_. "—sorry that this happened to you, kiddo. The doctor said your mom is on her way here, but her flight was delayed. She gave permission for us to get you discharged and take you home. They'll figure out what the best treatment is when she gets back to Ohio, okay?"

Blaine opens his good eye, watery with tears, and since he doesn't trust his voice he only nods his agreement. Once Burt leaves to go sign Blaine's discharge papers is when he finally lets the tears slip down his cheeks. Kurt leans forward to wipe them away, a look of concern spread across his face.

"B? Hey… come on sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"He—I just don't—he's not mad?" Blaine whispers as if Burt will hear him speaking from the nurse's station down the hall. "He should be yelling at me."

"Do you _want_ him to yell at you?" Kurt asks, confused.

"No. _No _of course not, but—I know he's angry, Kurt. How can he not be? That was such a stupid idea and—"

"No. Hey," Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand, hard, and Blaine looks up at his boyfriend. There are tears in both of their eyes. "This isn't your fault, okay? You didn't know that Sebastian was going to do that."

"I put you in danger."

"You put _yourself_ in danger by stepping in front of that slushy for me. My dad can't be mad at you for trying to protect me, as stupid and Finn-like as it was. Blaine do you even _understand_ how much my dad likes you? I think he might like you more than he does me," Kurt jokes with a soft smile, but Blaine shakes his head and lets out a soft sob.

"God don't _say _that Kurt. Your dad loves you so much."

"Exactly. And he loves you too. Are you sure you don't want me to get a nurse?"

"No," Blaine sighs and rubs his thumb over Kurt's knuckles and smiles through his tears. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Maybe your dad will let you stay at my place until my mom gets home. We can't really do anything, but—" Blaine shrugs slightly. "It'll be nice to have you there if you can."

Kurt furrows his brow and frowns at his boyfriend, "Why would you think you're going home?"

"Kurt, your dad said they were letting me go home."

Kurt laughs, leaning forward to kiss Blaine, long and slow, "God you're an idiot, but an idiot I that love. You're going home with us. They're giving you some pretty strong painkillers. Letting you stay at home without supervision wouldn't be responsible of dad, now would it?"


End file.
